Knowing Ode
by JessRachel
Summary: On a special day, when our heroine goes to shove ice-cream into a cone, she meets her one, true hero: Uriel Benedict, her knight in shining armour, her soul finder. But when her past comes to light and secrets are revealed, could she save herself? And the boy she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story Knowing Ode! I decided I needed to start fresh because I wasn't really concentrating on Looking for Zoe and I found it becoming a chore and I really didn't want that, and I wanted to try a lot harder, also I forgot what was going to happen next because I lost my planning sheet! I needed a breather and here it is, the first chapter of Knowing Ode, hope you enjoy XxX  
**

**Ode's POV:  
**

_I was sitting by the window sill. Waiting for my mummy to come home. My mummy dropped me off here to look for daddy in a place called Greece, that's what Uncle Robert said anyway. She said she was going to come back for me, just a few days of waiting, and she'll be back with daddy. Apparently, I look a lot like my mummy, my daddy said so. Apart from the silver eyes, I looked like mummy's twin! Uncle Robert said so too, he keeps calling me Sadie, (that's my mummy's name) instead of my name, Ode! _

_All of a sudden it started to rain a lot, whenever it started raining, my mummy always said: "Good ol' Britain!" But I think she was joking. _

_The rain became heavier, but still no mummy. Maybe she was having trouble finding daddy, I bet Greece is a big place; it'd be hard just to find one person!_

_I wish I'd gone with her, but mummy said I didn't have a thing called a 'passport', so that meant I couldn't come, which was a shame, mummy said it was nice and sunny in Greece, unlike Britain, which was rainy all the time, like it is right now… I was still waiting for mummy._

_Time has passed and mummy is still not here. I wish she'd hurry up and find daddy. I'm getting very bored, sitting at the window sill every day._

_It's raining again, but not like 'cats and dogs', my mummy usually said that saying. I don't know why, they are no cats and dogs in the sky, if they were, that would be cool, I could get a free pet! But the Home wouldn't let me; you're not allowed pets here, for some reason. _

"_Ode, would you like to come and see the Nicholson's now?"_

"_No, I need to be here all the time. My mummy said she is coming back for me!"_

"_Sweetie." Cam came over to kneel beside me, he had a pitiful face on. "Your mummy isn't coming back and-"_

"_She is!" I stood up, but even when he was kneeling, Cam was a lot taller than me. _

_He rolled his eyes. "They want to meet you –"_

"_No!"_

"_Ode, Mr and Mrs Nicholson are lovely people…just give them a chance." Cam said softly. A similar tone my mummy always used on me whenever I felt any anger or sadness. _

"_Ok…" I said finally. _

_Cam smiled and took my hand. "That's a good girl, I'm sure you will like them."_

_I followed Cam into the 'Meeting Room' and he led me to a red squishy chair. I didn't want to be there, I already have a mummy and a daddy, and I don't need another one!_

_The woman smiled at me. "Hello there, I'm Sarah Nicholson, it's lovely to meet you." She had warm brown eyes which looked a lot like my favourite treat: chocolate…I decided I liked her._

_"I'm Ode." I said shyly. _

"_And I'm John Nicholson. It's a pleasure to meet you, sweetie." He stretched out his big hand. _

_I looked at his confusedly. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_Mr Nicholson sighed and then chuckled. "You shake it, chickie."_

"_I shake it?" I ask awkwardly. _

"_Yes, just like this." He took my smaller hand and shook it gently. _

"_Oh!" I said, eyes wide. "I get it now!"_

_Mr Nicholson smiled at me and Mrs Nicholson laughed playfully. "That's the way!"_

"Hey! Lazy butt, get up!" Abiola was shaking me. "Why'd you go to sleep all the time?!"

"Because I have to play football with idiots like you." I moaned. I opened my eyes to see Abiola smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah, whatever, the next game is on soon!"

I sit up slowly from the bench. "I can't Abi, I have my shift soon."

"Aw, not fair." He said.

"I know." I ruffled his curly brown hair.

"Why'd you work all the time then?" He asked, cocking his head to my right.

"Because I need money." I stood up gently, "and besides, I can't play football with you 24/7, it would drive me insane!" I teased him.

"You go and make ice-cream, loser!"

I stick my tongue out at him and stretched while yawning as he went away to play football with his mates.

"Go score a goal, idiot!"

He turned around. "I will, loser!"

I felt happy for him; he had no worries in the world except for scoring a goal. I wish I could worry about things like that.

I started to head off for work, which was shovelling different flavour ice-creams (or slushies') into a cone or cup.

Which I hated, so much. When I am at work, I literally banged my head on the counter in frustration at my choice of job.

I could've gone to University in America to become a respectable police officer, but no. I decided to stay here. In their memory. That was six years ago, when I was eighteen.

It was a car crash, nothing dramatic, actually, for a death, it was…_ordinary?_ I don't know…I don't know if that is the right word to describe it, because they weren't ordinary people. They were special people, who were, _are, _close to my heart.

I trudged my way to the ice-cream shop near the main attractions, one of them was a cupcake shop (which I visited regularly, where else can I go for my break?) and there were many other attractions for the tourists.

I go through the shop doors and there I saw the hottest boy (well, he was really a man) that I have ever seen.

He's tall, like really tall, with lovely brown hair and gorgeous eyes. I couldn't help but stare. He was standing with another boy, maybe his brother, they looked similar enough, except this other boy was a little bit taller than him with a 'surfer dude' haircut. A tall girl with wild curly hair was standing next to the surfer dude, laughing at his jokes.

I slip in behind the counter and start to serve customers. Every few seconds, I glance at this exotic boy and his companions, looking at the choices of ice-creams.

"Hey, lady, could you actually serve me?!" I snap back to reality when I hear an arrogant young male.

"Yes, I'm sorry, what can I –"

"You're so stupid you know, there is a fricking line here!"

"I'm sorry, um, what can I get you?" I saw hurriedly.

"I want a mint choc chip ice-cream, now beat it!" The man shouts loudly, the whole shop silenced. How awkward…and embarrassing.

I nodded and quickly went to work: scooping up mint choc chip into a cone and handing him his ice-cream.

"That will be two rands please."

He passes over the coins and takes a lick of the ice-cream, makes a disgusted face and puts it in the bin next to the counter.

"It sucks." The man said, I now see the hot boy look up. "Keep the change, skank."

That hurt, a lot. This man was a complete stranger and he called me a skank. I must leave good first impressions…not.

The hot boy strides up to the man. "What did you just say?" He asked in his sweet American voice. Tourists.

"I just called her a skank, you yank. This has nothing to do with you, so stay outta it." The man said harshly.

The surfer dude then comes up to the rude man and punches him right in the face. Ouch.

"Don't you diss my brother, you sad ungrateful son of a –"

"Xav, I think he's got the picture." The hot boy said, patting his brother on the back.

The man then wiped his bloody nose and got ready to punch the hot boy. Until I punched his from the counter. The two boys and the tall girl and the rest of the shop looked in surprise and shock.

I then what I had done…I was so getting fired.

I looked at the rude man, who was on the floor, I kinda felt bad, but also very good. I missed punching people.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Um…sorry?"

He got up slowly. "You…little…bitch!"

"Yeah, I get called that a lot."

"You think you can punch your superior?!"

"Um, I'm sorry sir, I…got carried away."

"I'll get carried away in a minute."

That didn't sound good. Not at all.

All of a sudden, a police officer walks through the door. Someone in the shop must've called the police and informed them what was going on.

"Sir, I'm going to have to take you to the station."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You did, someone informed us that you were disrespecting a member of staff of this shop, is that correct?"

"Well, her ice-cream sucked!"

"That still does not give you a right to call her a 'skank', now does it?" The police officer starts dragging him away.

The hot boy turned his head towards me.

"Um, I would like to thank-you." I heard myself say.

He looked confused. "For what."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "For sticking up for me, I guess."

He smiled, "your welcome." He then held out his hand. "Uriel Benedict."

I then smiled at his name, it suited him.

"Ode…Ode Corrigan."

**There is the first chapter for Knowing Ode and I hoped you enjoyed it. I decided to call her Ode because I thought it kinda fitted because it means born while travelling, so I thought: hmm. Please remember to review and thank-you for reading :P XxX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again I am so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I thought I should let you know that you pronounce Ode like Oh-Dee…I think…anyway! Here is the second chapter! XxX**

**Uriel's POV:  
**

Ode…Corrigan? Did I hear her right? Xav and Crystal had the same expression on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Ode asked us, a little frown forming on her forehead. She kind of looked like Phee whenever she frowned. I could tell she was a bit self-conscious.

"Um… no, it's just… you don't happen to be related to… you know what, doesn't matter. You kind of remind me of someone."

_**Oh great. Probably remind him of a girlfriend or something. **_

Oh. I didn't mean to read her mind. The thought leaked out of her head.

"Sorry to break the awkwardness here guys, but…can we get some ice-cream now?" Crystal asked. She then gave a huge grin at Ode and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Crystal." She said politely.

Ode shook her hand. "Ode."

"Yeah, I got that, and this," she looked at Xav, "is my moron of a boyfriend, Xav. Whatever you do, don't laugh at his jokes." Crystal said jokily.

"Why?" Ode asked.

"They're not that funny."

"My jokes are great cupcake!" Xav interrupted, defending himself.

"Keep telling yourself darlin', whatever makes you feel better."

"Aw, but cupcake, you love my jokes…"

"Xav, what have I told you about not calling me cupcake."

"Well you suit it; I bet you taste _real_ good, like bittersweet chocolate."

Crystal and I rolled our eyes sarcastically.

Ode couldn't help but laughing manically. "You guys are _too_ cute!" She exited the counter and moved towards me. "Do you have anyone special?" She said as she raised her eyebrows friendlily.

"I'm just waiting for the right gal." I put on a brave smile, even though inside I was breaking.

She nodded. "Ditto, well, I'm waiting for the right guy." She then looked over at Crystal and Xav. "Hey! Do you want ice-cream on the house?"

Crystal looked surprised and pleased. "Really, are you sure -?"

"Of course, after all you guys done for me, I'm sure I can fix you up something." Ode smiled happily. She moved back behind the counter, humming an unfamiliar tune while swishing her hips to the beat. I found her quite attractive, her brown glossy hair catching in the light as she moves, and her vivid silver eyes, they were unusual but also very beautiful…

After she retreated back to her counter, she smiled at us happily. "So what flavours?"

We had to go back to the hotel eventually soon after we had our ice-creams. We said our good-byes to Ode Corrigan…which still bothered me. Corrigan. I was pretty sure that was Phee's last name before she married Yves.

I sat on the couch in silence, in my own world of thoughts, buzzing around like a wasp in a jar.

"Hey Uri." I looked up and saw Phee addressing me. "What ya' doing?" She then sat down next to me.

"…um…just thinking about stuff…"

"You want to meet her, don't you?" She said softly.

I sighed heavily. "Of course, more than anything. Phee, I need to ask you something."

She smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"What was your last name? – before you married Yves."

"Corrigan. Why?"

I was right. God, I was right. Wait, maybe there are different Corrigan's around the world, who aren't related to Phee. But, I should still probably tell her.

"Well, we went to this ice-cream shop and, um, this girl," this beautiful girl, I wanted to say, but I didn't, "she, was in a bit of a pickle."

Phee laughed. "Looks like Sky and I influenced you Benedict's with our English phrases."

I joined in on her laughter and after a moment I carried on my story. "Like I said, _she was in a bit of a pickle, _with an ungrateful man who called her a skank and threw her ice-cream in the bin."

"What a git."

"Tell me about it. That's when I stepped in and then he said, on the lines of: Shut up Yank and stay out of it."

"Whoa, he must've been a mega git."

"He was." I agreed. "And then Xav punched him in the face and then the man did something, I can't remember now, but then this girl punched him and a pretty good punch as well."

"This girl seems badass."

The idea made me smile. "Someone must've called the cops inside the shop and they took the man away."

"That's good. What happened next?"

"Well she offered us ice-cream for free…and introduced herself."

"Cool, what's her name?" Phee asked curiously.

I looked at her right in the eye and finally I said "Ode Corrigan."

**Oooo! Things are getting **_**interesting**_**! Sorry I didn't update sooner and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it, please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot. Thanks again for reading :) XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, what can I say? I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages. Honestly, Y10 is a stressful year, you would not believe how much homework and revision we have to do, sorry again, I'll try to update a little bit more often, but please enjoy and remember to review! XxX**

**Phee's POV:  
**

Ode Corrigan. I felt my body shudder violently. I remember my mother saying a name like that on her death bed ten years ago.

"Do…do you think we're related?" I asked Uriel, who was sitting down on the sofa, looking at me cautiously.

"Maybe…I don't know. It's just –" He paused, taking a deep breath while putting his hands in the air, before deciding to let them plummet to his lap. "You look a lot alike. And, you had the same surname, so, yeah. I mean, of course I have my doubts, it could be a coincidence that you have the same surname, and look alike."

I nodded slowly, taking it in. I also had my disbeliefs about my supposed 'sister', but I couldn't ignore the facts that we have the same surname and that apparently we looked alike. I felt quite melancholy and felt a mix of emotions build up inside me, like a volcano about to burst. But the most emotion I felt was anger. Not at my 'sister', but at my deceased mother. If this Ode person I and were actually related, why didn't my mum tell me about it? Why didn't she tell me I had a sister?

But I also felt angry at myself for being angry at my mum. She probably couldn't tell me because of the Seer, in case he heard and tried to collect my sister. But some defiant part of me would not listen. _But still! _I kept hearing it shout, _she should've told you! _

"I want to meet her." I felt my neck vibrate when I said this suddenly. It was like I was eating cold ice cubs non-stop.

"What? You wanna meet her?" I heard Uri stand up from the sofa.

I turned to meet his wide-eyed expression. "Yes." Was the only word I could manage.

"Well, we could try out the ice-cream place, see if she is still there, I should probably tell Yves and the others about the situation." He started walking towards the door leading to the kitchen. But he stopped abruptly and turned his head slowly, his body tense. "Phee, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into this."

"No, I want to meet her." I went over to sit on the comfy armchair in the corner when a sudden thought struck me. "_When _will I meet her?"

Uriel gave me a smile, showing his pearl-white perfect teeth, (that all the Benedict brothers had) "Today, if you like."

Today? My sensible part of me now chipped in. _You only just found out that she might exsist, and you want to meet her today?_

Yes, I did, because she was probably the only living family I had left, well apart from the Benedicts and their soul finders, but a tangle of nerves knotted in my stomach, what if she didn't exsist? What if we didn't share the same blood?

Then it didn't matter, because I wouldn't make a big deal out of it, because it was an innocent mistake, nothing more.

"Sure, let's meet her today." And I returned his kind smile as he walked out of the door, going into the kitchen where everyone was, and telling them about my 'sister'.

**Uriel's POV:  
**

Yves, Phee and I were walking towards the ice-cream parlour to find Ode. I couldn't help but feel a sudden jealously wrapping up in my stomach when Yves and Phee linked their hands together, Phee's wedding ring glistening in the glorious sun's rays.

_Calm down, Uri, you'll find her soon. _I said to myself while taking big breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

We got there eventually. I walked quicker to get in-front of them and put an arm out to stop them walking into the shop. "Maybe I should go in first, introduce you. After all I know her a little better than you." Phee nodded and took a small step back. Yves stroked her hand with his thumb comfortingly. I looked away quickly and went inside.

Ode's head popped up from the till as soon as the bell rang. She gave a heart melting smile and wiped her hands quickly on her blue denim shorts. She looked really nice today. Her red chapped lips, stretching into a bigger smile when she saw me.

_**Oh, Uriel's here again. Do I look okay?**_

She was so insecure. Her thoughts leaking out again. She pulled some strands of hair behind her ear as an act of shyness, but came out as totally flirtatious.

"Hey there Ode," I said, walking up to the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm alright thanks, how are you?" She looked up at my face shyly.

"I'm fine, thank-you." Now the hard bit. "Ode, I would like you to meet someone."

Ode looked confused, her forehead going into a frown and teeth biting into her red bottom lip. "Um…okay then." She surpassed a little giggle.

I waved to Yves and Phee outside the shop. I could sense Ode looking around me to see them. When they entered the shop, my heart raced up uncontrollably. I wanted this to go well for both Phee and Ode, if they are sisters.

"Ode, this is my brother Yves, and his wife, Phee." I said gesturing my hand to both of them.

"It's lovely to meet you both." Ode said politely. She nodded to Phee's wedding ring. 'You're married already. That must be nice. How did you guys meet?'

Phee cleared her throat awkwardly. She obviously remembered when she stole from Yves twice and had to escape the clutches of the Seer.

"We met in London." She said.

"Oh, I was born in London, can't remember which hospital though. I haven't been there in ages. I moved here with my… _adoptive _parents…" She looked like she was going to cry. Her fist was clenched tightly on the table top.

Phee moved forward to the counter and put her hand on top of Ode's. "It's okay. I didn't know my dad and- "

"I knew my parents! My real ones. And they said they would come back." She took and step back and took a deep breath like she was remembering where she was. She looked quickly at me and then back at Phee.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm having this conversation. I mean we've just met."

I could see the look on Yves and Phee's faces that they seemed uncomfortable and felt awkward. I knew I felt like that.

It was now or never and I gave Phee the 'look'.

_Are you sure? _Phee's voice filled my mind and I gave my final nod.

**Ode's POV:  
**

I felt like a complete idiot. I just freaked out in front of Uriel, probably the hottest boy I have ever seen, not mention his brother and his wife. God, I felt like ripping my hair out in frustration at my stupidity. But that would probably not be for the best. I just can't believe I spilled out my feelings and my personal life, don't get me wrong, I was over the moon when Uriel walked into the shop, I had been wanting to talk to him again, (_why is he so alluring?_) and I had to ruin it for myself by acting like complete maniac who should be locked up in an asylum. I probably made him think I was mad. I then felt a presence in my mind. I had felt something like it when I was younger, but I have ignored it for a long time now. My mum used speak to me like this when she still with me. Then she ran off! No I won't get angry, not like the last time. I don't want to freak out on them again.

_Are you my sister?_ What…the…hell? I felt someone invade my mind, it sounded like a girl, a lot like Phee's. What was she doing? Telepathy, was it called? Some shit like that, like paranormal stuff, like ghosts or something. Or…savants.

No.

"No." I felt my fist slam against the counter, not one noticed of course, it was full of chatter, too loud. I then saw a crack forming underneath my clenched hand.

"Wow." I heard Uriel mutter under his breath. I could feel something switch on inside me, something I hoped wouldn't come back.

"Yeah it was the best thing ever-"

"You stole that-"

"I'm pregnant- "

I was hearing stuff that was whispered. I was leaping, overhearing one conversation to another. I wasn't normal. Phee, Yves and Uriel were one of them. I felt the room spin. I was getting panicked and I didn't know what to do.

"Her eyes-" My head snapped towards Yves. "They're turning topaz." I felt my vision go sharper, more defined, like HD. I noticed every freckle, every eyelash, I could smell wood, like I imagined pine trees to smell like, and somehow earthy, but good earthy.

I then felt a cool hand on my clenched one. I looked up quickly and so Uriel's river coloured eyes bore into mine.

_Calm down._ I heard his steady voice ripple through my mind.

_I can't. _I replied back to him.

Suddenly, I saw his eyes lit up, like he had just seen the most brilliant thing ever.

"You're _her."_

**:D :D :D Yay! Chapter Three finally up and I couldn't have done it without my brilliant co-author. Thanks! Please review and speak out your opinions, they really do mean a lot. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, maybe early January? Christmas is a busy time!**

**Keep smiling :) XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank-you ever so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter and had a lovely New Year! XxX**

**One of the reviewers was a Guest so here is my response: Guest, Ode or/and Phee are not pregnant, Ode was hearing someone telling their partner/husband/boyfriend that they pregnant. I am sorry I got you confused, I hope that made sense! XxX**

**Ode's POV:  
**

"_But mummy, I'm not tired yet!"_

"_Come on, you must be tired after today?" She said playfully, she then pulled up my Pyjama shirt and did a raspberry on my stomach and I erupted with laughter._

"_Mummy! Stop, I'm gonna pee!" I shrieked with laughter._

"_Don't you dare, not on these clean sheets." She was grinning and I knew she was joking._

"_Tell me a story, daddy always does. And I promise I'll go to sleep."_

_Mummy sighed and sat on the creaky second-hand bed, it wasn't the best of bedrooms, and we were poor, but mummy said that a creaky bed is better than none._

"_Alright, get snuggled down then, and I'll tell you a story." _

_I did as she said and snuggled down into the warm sheets, feeling drowsy already. _

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, with magical powers, so she was different to everyone else. But her mother always said that there was a special prince out there for her, who had magical powers and that everyone had a match. One day, a horrible dragon come to her kingdom and snatched the poor princess away, but luckily for her, her prince had already found her, he went to the dragon's lair and slayed the dragon and rescued his princess and they got married and they lived happily ever after."_

"_Is that what happened to you mummy? You got snatched by a dragon and daddy saved you?"_

_Mummy smiled. "I wasn't snatched by a dragon exactly but…yes daddy saved me." Mummy kissed my forehead, "now got to sleep. Daddy wants help on his book tomorrow."_

"_Ok, good-night mummy."_

"_Good-night sweetheart, sweet dreams." _

_Mummy walked over to the door, "mummy, will I find my prince one day?"_

_Mummy turned around and smiled at my sadly. "Of course you will." And she walked away._

"I'm… what?" I asked softly, in disbelief.

"You're a savant, you must know! You're my soul finder!"

I did know, I knew _exactly _what he was talking about. "No, no, no, no, no. They're not real, they're…" I paused, memories of my mother's stories about a handsome Prince coming to rescue me one day, but they're not true and I had just realized that. I knew this was just a dream and that any minute; I would just wake up; sad and alone in my cold, bitter bed. "They're just fairy tales." There, I had just accepted it.

"They are more than fairy tales, its reality. You have to believe me. You don't know how long I have been looking for you. That's why I'm here!" Uriel spoke. He had an angry tone to his voice. I had made him angry, I hadn't meant to, I didn't mean to upset him; I was just telling him the bitter truth.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be with you but," I looked down at the floor, finding an interest with the dirty tiles, filled with grime. "I'm not good enough. I'm afraid I'm just too broken."

I could imagine the look on his lovely face; confusion. But his eyes would be loving, and beautiful, just like a river.

"You could never be broken; not to me." I heard him say and my head snapped up automatically. My cheeks burned up to a bright crimson red and I felt a butterfly flutter in the pit of my stomach. I then felt embarrassed because his brother and sister-in-law were right there and they could listen to the conversation. But then I didn't care because I realised I was just staring into his eyes and I knew it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered, because I was _here_…with _him. _

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting on your moment but," Phee interrupted politely. "Is your mother Sadie Corrigan?"

Sadie Corrigan…my mother. "Yes. She is."

**Phee's POV:  
**

Oh…my…God. Uriel was right, she is my sister, _half-_sister. Probably. But our lovely moment ended when she said: _She is._

I exchanged a look with Yves and then looked at my sister.

"She was." I said. "She died nine years ago, from cancer."

"No." She looked down at her hands and took a breath and looked back at me. "Did she find him, tell me she found dad, please."

"I…" I exchanged another look from Yves, but his eyes, they told me to tell the truth. I sighed. She had a right to know. Why give her false hope that I lived with our father. " No, she met someone else in Greece, and they had me. They never saw each other again and mum got caught up in a bad crowd."

"That's why she never came back for me. And I waited for her to come get me and I hated her for not coming back. But now I understand. Was she happy, when she…you know…died?"

"Yes, she was…peaceful, I guess you could say." I said, feeling awkward. Wasn't I supposed to be happy? Wasn't I supposed to be jumping up and down in joy in finding a relative of mine, a sister? I always wanted a sister, so she could plait my hair or we would watch sad weepy classics, like me and Sky did when we were in London. I always wanted someone who I could talk to, especially after mum died, and I couldn't exactly rely on Tony, that's why I always craved on a sisterly bond, a friend, a sister.

"What kind of gang was she involved in?" Ode asked, face full of questions.

But that was when Yves came in. "I think you should come with us."

"I can't, I still have an hour left of my shift."

"You two go, I'll stay." Uriel said.

**Ode's POV:  
**

I watched Yves and Phee walk out of the shop. Phee kept on giving me friendly sisterly looks. I was so happy to have a sister but I could feel the awkwardness that was between us, like what was going on between Uriel and me. I looked down at the floor. I realised I was being a little silly being so over dramatic, I didn't want my powers getting out.

"After your shift, I want to take you somewhere." Uriel looked at me directly in the eye, like he was trying to see my soul. I couldn't help but blush bright crimson.

"What for." I said far too quickly, I bet he thought I was a mad woman who should be in an asylum, but he was far too polite and kind to say so.

"I want to know everything about you, you are my beautiful princess after all." With that statement alone, I couldn't help but tear up but I managed to blink the tears away.

"Alright then."


End file.
